Your Frienship, My Heart (One-Shot) Amistades Peligrosas
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: (AU)Kol Mikaelson perdió su oportunidad de ser feliz por la vida que le tocó vivir, era un chico rebelde, un asesino despiedado, que no le importaba nada ni nadie, pero que si te atrevías a adentrarte un poquito más él, podías encontrar a un amigo un tanto especial, un amigo que te puede sacar una sonrisa en el peor de los casos. OS del reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "TVD DL"


**Título: **Your Friendship, my heart

**Autor**: Angelito97-Delena

**Rating**: +13

**Pairings**: Kol & OC

**Protagonistas**: Kol y Bonnie.

**Resumen**: Kol Mikaelson perdió su oportunidad de ser feliz por la vida que le tocó vivir, era un chico rebelde, un asesino despiedado, que no le importaba nada ni nadie, pero que si te atrevías a adentrarte un poquito más él, podías encontrar a un amigo un tanto especial, un amigo que te puede sacar una sonrisa en el peor de los casos, porque Kol será todo lo malo que pienses, pero su corazón es algo demasiado grandioso para despreciar.

**Disclaimer:**_Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_

* * *

La vida era dura cuando era un humano, pero más dura era cuando se te transforma en vampiro y se te clava una daga,y más dura es aún si de la noche a la mañana te despiertan y te hacen trabajar para la misma persona que te clavó la daga, pero peor es cuando intentas cumplir esas estúpidas misiones y te enamoras, si Kol Mikaelson se enamoró esos meses que estuvo en Denver cuidando a ese estúpido de Jeremy Gilbert, si se enamoró, y aún lo seguía estando, aunque no se negó en ningún momento cuando Klaus le obligó a volver, le dolió muchísimo tener que abandonarla, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Nada, simplemente nada.

Y ahora él había muerto, y ni siquiera se había podido despedir, habían pasado más de ocho meses de eso, y ella no sabía nada de él. Él había muerto para siempre y ella siempre creería que nunca la amó.

Pero tenía una oportunidad más, había pasado un año desde que la conoció en Denver, sabía que esa chica volvería estar en esa estación, siempre estaba, ella se lo dijo mil veces, pero, ¿cómo podía mandarle el mensaje? ¿cómo podía decirle que él la amaba solamente a ella? ¿cómo?

Una opción era Jeremy Gilbert, lo intentó pero este no podía verle, simple, él ya había pasado al Otro Lado, era imposible que pudiese verle, pero es que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Pero ese día era diferente, tenía que arriesgarse una vez más, cruzó el salón de los Salvatore, ni le prestó la más mínima atención a lo que hablaban y fue en busca del pequeño Gilbert que andaba con la ex bruja en la cocina, al llegar allí, sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los de Bonnie, fue solo un segundo, pero suficiente para que todo el mundo del pequeño Mikaelson se alterase, ¿¡le había visto!? Dibujó una sonrisa en su perfecto e inmaculado rostro, tenía una oportunidad.

-Es una locura Jer...-la morena se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosa, ya no estaba prestando atención a la conversación solo tenía ojos para el invitado no deseado, ya tenían bastante con saber que Klaus estuvo allí hace tiempo para encima tener al fantasma del otro tocando los huevos.

Pero Kol no estaba dispuesto a perder esa oportunidad, empezó a dar vueltas por la amplia cocina, registrando y tocando todo lo que tenía a mano, cogió una botella de vodska la cual cayó al suelo solo con el toque, Jeremy se giró de golpe buscando el problema.

-No voy a irme brujita sin tu ayuda...-le advirtió divertido-tengo toda la eternidad.

-Mierda-murmuró, Jeremy no lo escuchó-es uno...ya sabes...

-Oh-entendió-¿quieres que me quede?

-Estábamos discutiendo porque tenías prisa-sonrió-largo, yo me encargo...

-Claro-le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de salir para despedirse, Bonnie fue paciente y salió después de él, queriendo perder de vista al subnormal que tenía detrás de su culo, Kol no la dejó tranquila en ningún momento dos horas más aguantó ignorándole.

-¿Ya vale? ¿¡no!?-le suplicó desesperada en su habitación del campús-¿qué quieres que haga? ¡Ya estás muerto!

-Ya lo sé-se sentó a su lado-solo quiero que me hagas un favorcito.

-No pienso llamar a tu familia-le advirtió.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esos cabrones no me interesan ni lo más mínimo...yo solo quiero despedirme de Jenny.

-¿¡Quién!?-se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de sorpresa dibujada en los labios, Kol puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía ni una gana de explicar nada pero estaba claro que si no explicaba no conseguiría nada, miró su reloj-las ocho-le aclaró ella.

-Mira, Jenny en unos meses se convirtió en mi luz, ¿vale? es importante para mi, y me fui sin despedirme...y ella creerá que la abandoné.

-¿y quieres que le diga que estás muerto? Porque ni de coña...

-No, no sabe nada de mi mundo...-se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosa-Bonnie, solo quiero que siga su vida...y que crea...¡mira solo quiero verla!

-¿y cómo sabes que seguirá...?

-Denver.

-Eso, seguirá allí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque me dijo que este día siempre se la pasaba en la estación.

-Que rara-se tocó la sien-debería revisarselo...-rió.

-Ya, eso le dije...pero ella me explicó que esperaba una señal...

-¿ese día? ¿y por qué no otro?

-No lo sé, eso fue lo que me dijo, y mira por donde ese día nos conocimos...tal vez sea casualidad, o tal vez fuese el destino...pero...nos conocimos...

-No se yo Kol...¿por qué yo?

-Porque me ves...-la tomó de las manos, Bonnie se asustó, pero no pasó nada, era la misma sensación que cuando tocó a Jer cuando tan solo era ella una fantasma-te lo suplico Bon...solo ve allí, yo te diré quien es...por favor...

Bonnie asintió y preparó las cosas para trasladarse lo más rápido posible, en menos de unas horas tenía que ir y venir para que nadie notase su ausencia, y al mismo tiempo tenía que ayudar a alguien que había hecho mucho daño a Jeremy, ¿por qué se la jugaba tanto por ese cerdo? Obligó a Damon a que matase a su novio, le persiguió y le amenazó por Klaus, y después casi mata a su mejor amiga, no debería ayudarle, pero ahí estaba ella, arriesgándose por él, ¿por qué? porque había visto ese brillo especial en los ojos de Kol cuando hablaba de esa chica, el mismo brillo que veía en Damon y Elena, el mismo que se veía ella misma cuando se miraba al espejo y pensaba en Jer, era amor, por eso lo hacía, por el amor que procesaba ese vampiro original por esa simple humana.

Kol observó a Bonnie en todo momento, le había caído muy mal cuando la conoció pero ahora era su único medio para alcanzar una vez más a Jenny, no le quedaba otra que confiar en ella. No tardaron mucho en llegar a Denver, un par de horas solo, miró toda la estación, empezó a andar sin rumbo, no la veía por ningún lado, Jenny no estaba.

-Kol-le llamó dulcemente, no estaba dispuesto a ver pena en los ojos de esa bruja, por lo que se apartó y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos, la bruja no se dio por vencida-si ella, como dices, se enamoró de ti, es normal que no esté aquí, te fuistes...

-Lárgate-le escupió mirando a la nada, la chica no se fue permaneció a su lado-por favor vete...

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue?-la miró extrañado-no me mires así, tengo curiosidad como fue que una simple humana enamoró a un niñato asesino como tu...

-¿asesino?-sonrió-¿en serio?

-Por favor...

_Kol iba a acabar asesinando hoy a alguien, no acababa de dar sus primeras caladas de libertad cuando Klaus ya le estaba haciendo cargo de una misión estúpida; de niñero, él Kol Mikaelson de niñero, de cuidador, ¿¡quién cojones se lo iba a creer!? Pues aún quejándose estaba ahí, metido en un tren junto a Jeremy Gilbert, claro, ni siquiera podía viajar de lujo, había cogido un vuelo de última hora y un tren hecho polvo con olores que ni creía conocer, puso mala cara al oír el llanto de un bebé, ¿qué iba a ser lo siguiente? Prefería no pensarlo._

_El tren llegó con veinte minutos de retraso, la gente salió con parsimonia, sin prisas y Kol pensó que realmente iba a acabar explotando y matando a alguien, pero no, justo cuando iba a gritar de rabia pudo ver la salida entres dos personas, pasó sin cuidado, había perdido de vista al Gilbert pero le daba igual, por fin podía tomar aire limpio, y así lo hizo, de forma exagerada tomó aire y lo expulsó varias veces, pero la calma desapareció cuando una risa le descolocó por completo, se giró para buscar a la dueña de esa voz tan angelical, unos cabellos de color avellana ondulados, recogidos en una coleta mal echa, un rostro blanco y cristalino, unos labios rosas dibujando una sonrisa, y unos ojos, verdes como la misma tierra, formaban el rostro más angelical que Kol pudiese ver, y luego estaba su risa, cantos para sus oídos, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus miradas se encontraron._

_-¿te hace gracia?-le señaló la multitud-porque yo he estado a punto de morir asfixiado..._

_-Más bien has estado a punto de matar a alguien-le aclaró, y su voz fue más hermosa aún, Kol se quedó callado unos segundos pero al final optó por seguirle el juego._

_-Claro, como que antes de morir los mato a ellos..._

_-Pero, son muchos, ¿no?_

_-A ver...-se giró y alzo un dedo para contar-uno...dos...tres...¿tengo que contarlos todos?_

_-Que gracioso-rió, tapándose la boca para que su perfecta dentadura, según Kol, no se viese, el chico tuvo el impulso de coger esa mano y acariciarla-es que es hora punta..._

_-Ah...¿hora punta? Bien...bien..._

_-Que mono._

_-Que halago-rió-o que insulto..._

_-¿de verdad no sabes lo que es hora punta?-se interesó la chica, Kol pensó que se iba a acabar riendo de él, pero, se lo explicó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, y por un momento pensó que esa chica no era de ese mundo, que esa chica había sido sacada de un cuento de hadas, era perfecta, un ángel, le siguió el juego todo el rato, pensando que contra más tiempo pasase con ella, su cerebro la memorizaría para toda la vida-Huy...me temo que me tengo que ir..._

_-¿nos volveremos a ver?_

_-Mm, el año que viene a la misma hora..._

_-¡Espera!-le agarró la mano-¿un año? ¿me estás vacilando?_

_La chica negó con la cabeza. No le soltó, todo lo contrario se dejó agarrar y ella sostuvo su otra mano, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus miradas unos minutos más.  
_

_-No bromeo, todos los años vengo el mismo día-se encogió de hombros-busco el momento especial..._

_-No te creo._

_-Es la verdad...si quieres que nos encontremos tendrías que creerme..._

_Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, estaba claro, esa chica no era de ese mundo, nadie decía esas cosas, ni mucho menos se acercaba a un desconocido de esa forma y le hacía promesas tan extrañas, pero es que él tampoco era de ese mundo, el es como si acabase de nacer, y ahí estaba aceptando un trato estúpido, y haciéndose la promesa de que volvería a verla._

-Lo bueno es que la vi después, estaba con Jeremy jugando con unas pelotas, cuando la vi, vestida normal, sin esas camisas anchas ni esas faldas largas de otras épocas, ahí vestida con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros, cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron la vi sonreir...

-¿y qué pasó?

-Nada, ella se hizo la esquiva...pero al final me acerqué de una forma u otra lo hice-sonrió-y así es como descubrí que solo era libre este día, aunque conseguí que lo fuese siempre que estaba conmigo...

-Oh, Kol...-le agarró la mano-¿por qué eras tan tontito?

-Hey gracias-bromeó, haciéndose el ofendido, ambos rieron a carcajadas, tal vez no pudo despedirse de Jenny pero por lo menos estaba desahogándose con alguien, algo era algo-me voy...muchas gracias eh...

-Gracias a ti, Kol eres un cielo, si no te fueras dejado arrastrar...

-Ya, pero éramos una familia, Klaus era mi hermano-se encogió de hombros-ellos eran lo primero...

Bonnie asintió, Kol desapareció ante sus ojos, y ella supo en ese instante que se había encontrado con un alma tan destrozada como la suya propia, suspiró, en otra época, otra ocasión ellos podrían haber sido buenos amigos, sonrió, que estúpida, en esas horas se habían vuelto algo más que amigos, se habían vuelto un apoyo para el otro.

-¿Está ocupado?-una chica de cabello avellana y ojos verdes le señaló el lado izquierdo del banco donde había estado Kol.

-No-se levantó ella-ya me iba..

Empezó a andar en dirección contraria, pero algo le hizo girarse, tal vez ese deseo de que Kol aún mantuviese la esperanza y estuviese ahí, o tal vez era el deseo de la misma Bonnie de que algo bueno pasase, pero se giró justo cuando una muchacha llegaba al lado de esa chica.

-¡Jenny!

Bonnie se quedó blanca, ¿y si era ella? tal vez Kol no pudiese hablar, no pudiese confirmarle si esa era la misma Jenny pero Bonnie estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, porque para eso estaban los amigos, para intentarlo una vez más.

Se acercó a las dos chicas, la que acababa de llegar se fue con muy mala cara, era la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Esperas a Kol?-Jenny se giró de golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero al ver que era la morena de antes puso mala cara-soy amiga suya-se sentó a su lado.

-¿Dónde está?-Jenny apretó los puños

-Su hermano va a ser papá, pero las cosas se han complicado mucho en su familia-le explicó sin saber muy bien como decir lo siguiente, Kol le había pedido una locura y ella estaba dispuesta a que Jenny guardase una bonita imagen de él-y ahora no puede volver a América, está en Londres...

-Oh...

-Sus hermanos están mal, y él simplemente es Kol, se hace el tonto pero se preocupa mucho...

-Ya lo sé...

-No pudo despedirse porque pensó que volvería, y no te llamó porque perdió tu número-todo o nada-pero me dijo que fuese a verte, quiso venir él, pero no se atrevía a hacerte más daño.

-¿por qué?

-Porque quiere que seas libre, que no estés atada a su mundo-Jenny estaba llorando, en realidad llevaba todo ese tiempo llorando-Kol te ama...-Jenny ya no pudo más y se abrazó a Bonnie, ambas estuvieron así un largo rato, Bonnie abrió los ojos al sentir como el atardecer se hacía paso en esa pequeña estación-lo siento...

-No, dile que le amo...que le amaré siempre-sonrió-porque soy así de tonta...

-Claro...

-Dile que es demasiado tonto para dejarlo todo y que yo lo comprendo, su familia es lo único que tiene...-sollozó-pero que si cambia de opinión, creo en la reencarnación-ambas soltaron una carcajada-dios...

-Tranquila, las palabras sobran...

Ambas estuvieron en silencio un rato más, sin darse cuenta que en realidad estaban pensando en lo mismo, o mejor dicho en la misma persona, en ese chico maleducado que se había adentrado en sus vidas como el amigo más idiota y peligroso que pudieron tener, porque así era Kol un peligro bajo esa capa de adolescente y un dulce de lecho bajo esa imagen de niño tonto malcriado, Kol podía ser de todo, pero era un amigo único.


End file.
